<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath the stars we came alive by TheCorkTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431266">Underneath the stars we came alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorkTree/pseuds/TheCorkTree'>TheCorkTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danger Days Era, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorkTree/pseuds/TheCorkTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember when we first met?<br/>I remember how you jumped when I caught you off by pointing the gun on the back of your head and I also remember how your eyes immediately filled with tears, because you were just so scared and tired for everything that had happened to you, for everything they had done to you.<br/>I made you walk inside our refuge.<br/>I gave you a glass of water, some of that disgusting canned food stolen last week and I asked you what your name was.<br/>"Frank," you replied, and hearing someone introducing himself with their birth name and not with a silly nickname intrigued me more and more.<br/>"Party Poison" I told you, and I could never get it out of my memory your laugh that came in response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Underneath the stars we came alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear all,</p><p>this is a kind of nostalgic/fluffy/sweet story in the danger days universe.<br/>I wrote just two chapters, even if the project was bigger, but some things happened and so I stopped just after two chapters.<br/>I kind of love this story, since the title is from a “All Time Low” song, “Good Times”, which is the first song I listened to when my last day of high school ended. I remember walking home while listening in loop to this song, I remember smiling, laughing, I remember my heart pounding like crazy, I remember the relief and I remember how I cried of happiness when I got home and I hugged my sister, saying “it’s over, I’m out!”.<br/>I remember thinking about my bullies and stupid classmates, about all the bad words and all the “fat” and “ugly” that people told me, about the 5 years of hell I spent there, but I also remember my friends, now and forever, all the “good times” we spent together, and I sure also remember how happy I felt when the last bell of my miserable high school career rang and I was finally fucking free.<br/>But talking about the story! I wrote it when school was about to end and so I pretty like it cause it brings me good memories and, if you like it too, I will translate/publish the second chapter and maybe continue the story and add new ones.<br/>All my love, Isa :*<br/>(Here’s the link of the song, if you want to listen to it while you read the story it will be amazing &lt;3 https://youtu.be/iOO6USMvZaI )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you remember when we first met?</p>
<p>You were there, outside our shelter, naked from head to toe while stealing some of our water, believing you were not being seen by anyone, but you were so wrong.</p>
<p>I remember how you jumped when I caught you off by pointing the gun on the back of your head and I also remember how your eyes immediately filled with tears, because you were just so scared and tired for everything that had happened to you, for everything they had done to you.</p>
<p>I felt compassion for you, an emotion that I had not felt for a long time, like all the others, and I remember taking off my jacket and putting it on your shoulders trying to cover you at least partially.</p>
<p>I made you walk inside our refuge.</p>
<p>Jet and Kobra would have killed me if they'd seen me taking a stranger inside, but we were alone, and you were so scared. The two of them in the afternoon always went for their usual reconnaissance, so that we had “home” just for ourselves.</p>
<p>You were so small, so scared, but so wonderful, with all those tattoos and that lip piercing, both banned and punished with torture, because nowadays anyone who has a personality doesn't deserve to keep it.</p>
<p>I gave you a glass of water, some of that disgusting canned food stolen last week and I asked you what your name was.</p>
<p>"Frank," you replied, and hearing someone introducing himself with their birth name and not with a silly nickname intrigued me more and more.</p>
<p>"Party Poison" I told you, and I could never get out of my memory your laugh that came in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember how Jet and Kobra got pissed when they found you comfortably lying on our dirty sofa?</p>
<p>You were so scared, staring at us while we were arguing and while I was the only one among all three trying to defend you with all my heart.</p>
<p>I can't explain why I was so convinced I could trust you, I can't even explain why I offered you some of our hard-earned supplies, but I can tell you that if I had to go back in time, then I would do this mad choice again without thinking about it for a second.</p>
<p>I remember that at one point you jumped to your feet and walked in front of Jet and Kobra, coming up with a <em>"teach me"</em> that at the moment did nothing but leave all of us confused and without an answer.</p>
<p>You wanted to be part of our group too, you wanted to be part of something, something that opposed all the squalor our world has fallen into and of something that could listen to and understand your hunger for revenge after being snatched from your home, from your life and family, and after being soaked in a tub full of a corrosive substance to try to “whiten” you and cleanse your skin of all those tattoos that cover it.</p>
<p>I remember them finally agreeing, saying that one person more would have meant more supplies and medicine, and I remember how you cheered, thanking all of us, and how you then smiled at me muttering a <em>“thank you”</em> in a low voice that this time was only addressed to me.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember how scared you were when you first saw a gun?</p>
<p>It was early afternoon, Jet and Kobra had gone out, leaving me with the task of teaching you how to use a weapon and how to respond to an attack.</p>
<p>You were trembling Frankie, your pupils were huge and your eyes could not detach from that weapon that I had put in your hands and I remember feeling something after seeing you so terrified, something that in my memory was very close to <em>tenderness</em>.</p>
<p>You couldn't get over the fact that you should have killed someone with that weapon, you didn't want to listen to me, but when I told you that if you didn’t want to go back to wander in the desert then you should have listened to my explanation on how to use a gun, you took a deep breath and have been silent, waiting for me to begin with my lesson.</p>
<p>You were a mess, you couldn't hit the target even if it was only two meters distance, and your hands didn't want to stop shaking.</p>
<p>Do you remember when I then put my hands around yours and how they immediately stopped shaking?</p>
<p>We held the gun together, your finger was on the trigger and then you magically hit the target.</p>
<p>We remained out practicing until the evening, until Kobra said he would have killed us if we didn't stop with all the noise we were making, and you burst out laughing in response, immediately influencing me and so I couldn’t help but laugh too.</p>
<p>Your laugh, my sweet Frank, I will never be able to erase it from my memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember our long nightly debate about what the perfect nickname for you was?</p>
<p>You couldn’t understand its usefulness, you couldn’t understand why we should use those childish nicknames, but in the end you gave up and listened to me.</p>
<p>I am not lying, I deliberately postponed the decision of your nickname to the night, playing on your tiredness which, even now, makes you look so much like a drunken unable to make decisions and, above all, oppose to someone else's decision.</p>
<p>You kept on giggling, every name I suggested you was a pretext to laugh, and I don't know how many death threats from Jet and Kobra we got that night.</p>
<p>In the end we found it, Fun Ghoul you decided, but you also decided that I would never, ever have to use him to call you.</p>
<p>I should have called you Frank, because that was your real name and because they could never have taken your identity away from you.</p>
<p>You were Frank, a little bomb full on energy who loved music and who missed his guitar so much, and I was just a silly nickname, but not this time.</p>
<p>"Gerard..." I whispered in the silence of the night “My name is Gerard” and the sweet smile you gave me made my stomach flips.</p>
<p>“Gerard… I love it” and hearing my name coming out of your lips for the first time kind of awakened me after all that time spent living alone as an anonymous and disgusting outlaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember when I took you with me on the recon tour for the first time?</p>
<p>It was morning, we had woken up early on purpose to minimize the risk of meeting some stupid draculoid, but we were wrong...</p>
<p>After about ten minutes of patrols, a group of five draculoids hiding in a dilapidated shack jumped on us, stealing our supplies and injuring one of your hands.</p>
<p>My God Frank, you can't imagine how guilty I have felt when, after killing even the last idiot drac, I realized that your left hand was wounded and was bleeding a lot...</p>
<p>I immediately made you go on the pickup truck we got out of because of the ambush and I ran to our shelter as fast as I could, with the guilt eating me alive and the image of your blood unwilling to give me peace.</p>
<p>No one should ever have made you suffer, no one should have just thought about it, but I had let it happen, demonstrating how much of a good heap of uselessness I was.</p>
<p>When we got home, I immediately made you sit on the sofa, not caring about Jet and Kobra who, concerned about our chaotic return, were bombarding us with questions.</p>
<p>I took bandages, what was left of our disinfectant, and I took care of you, medicating your hand as best as I could.</p>
<p>I remember how in the meanwhile I kept on repeating "sorry", like a litany, and I remember that eventually a tear of anger and sadness run down my cheek after years of not feeling that strange wet feeling anymore.</p>
<p>I remember that your uninjured hand moved to my cheek and I remember that my face immediately raised and our gazes met, but I sure also remember how I found two sweet eyes and a sweet and understanding smile to illuminate your face.</p>
<p>"It's okay Gee..." you whispered softly, making sure that neither Kobra nor Jet would hear you, and I remember that in the end, after I finished medicating your hand, I kissed it softly, without lowering my gaze.</p>
<p>That was the first time after too long that I made a gesture of affection, an affection that I hadn't even shown towards my brother anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember that night when you decided to sleep with me?</p>
<p>It was about three in the morning and something stopped me from falling asleep and kept me awake until that time.</p>
<p>I don't think I ever told you, but I was thinking about you Frankie...</p>
<p>In a world where emotions and personality were banned, you switched me on like a light bulb, making me feel so many sensations and emotions that I thought were dead and buried forever and making me remember things that were no longer part of my life and they never would have been.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then, you came into my life, revolutionizing everything.</em>
</p>
<p>I remember that at a certain point I saw you crawling slowly towards me and, once you reached me, you did not even ask permission and you laid under the covers next to me, without saying a word.</p>
<p>Do you remember when our hands met and your head rested on my chest?</p>
<p>I can't forget it, just as I can't forget that <em>"your heart beats so fast Gee"</em> and the giggle that accompanied it.</p>
<p>I didn't know what love was, I forgot it, but you, my sweet love, knew very well what it was and, like a child who has to learn the alphabet, you were teaching me again.</p>
<p>I did not respond to your observation, because you were more than right, I just hugged you and then I fell asleep with a smile on my lips and your breath slowly tickling my neck.</p>
<p>That night, I dreamed of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember when we took a shower together?</p>
<p>It was early in the morning and you were all still sleeping, but not me.</p>
<p>I was nervous, maybe even scared, since feeling that kind of emotions for someone was perhaps considered the most wrong thing to do, but I couldn't pretend that it didn't exist and I couldn't avoid feeling like that.</p>
<p>I went out to the back of the refuge where there was a poor shower with rationed water for washing, I undressed and I began to wash myself after what I believe were three weeks.</p>
<p>We could not wash often, water was a precious, something rare, and before cleaning ourselves it was important drinking due to not dying of thirst.</p>
<p>I remember that at one point I even started humming, another very wrong thing since all forms of music were banned, but once again I couldn't help doing it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my sweet Frank, what have you done to me?</em>
</p>
<p>I remember that at one point I saw you exiting from the back door and I remember how I tried to cover myself, but I also remember how you started to undress yourself and, without saying a word, you came under the water with me to take a shower too.</p>
<p>"To save water" you said while looking straight into my eyes and moving a lock of red hair out of my eyes, but I never believed that the motivation was really that, or perhaps, never wanted to believe it.</p>
<p>We washed in silence, too embarrassed to say something or perhaps too excited to find the right words, but I remember that in the end, after turning off the water and still staring at us for a few moments, I hugged you.</p>
<p>"Why…?" I asked you in a whisper, a <em>why</em> that meant so many things, but above all a <em>"why do I feel this way?"</em>, and your answer, I sincerely hope you haven't forgotten it my love, was a quick kiss on the lips and two red cheeks after doing it, all followed by your escape into the shelter, still naked and wet.</p>
<p>I remember that you left a trail of embarrassment behind you and also that my heart had never in my life started beating so fast.</p>
<p>My sweet Frank, if you only waited a little longer, then you would have received another kiss in response, but I can't blame you: we were going against too many rules to be able to keep calm and impassive in front of everything.</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, I remembered what love really was and I remember feeling alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you remember when we saw shooting stars?</p>
<p>Jet and Kobra didn't accept my confession, didn’t accept the fact that we kissed and, like a mother with her son, they scolded me for losing my mind and behaving like that.</p>
<p>They adore you sweetheart, you know they do, but you also know these days even fantasizing about love is forbidden and that, caring about us and not wishing to see us while a bunch of draculoids torture us, they preferred to immediately clarify their position.</p>
<p>Do you remember how pissed I got after hearing them saying all of that bullshit?</p>
<p>"Gerard, try to understand!" Kobra told me, or better to say Mikey, my little brother who hadn't called me by my real name for too long, but I didn't really want to understand, so I took my gun, put on my mask and went out to calm down a little.</p>
<p>I remember that you were out on the porch, or rather what was left of it, listening to music with headphones, another risky and forbidden thing, and that when you saw me go out so angry you tried to stop me, but I didn't turn around.</p>
<p>Frank, you were and still are everything that the rules fear, you are everything that does not respect them and maybe that's what attracted me and excited me so much about you, your disregard for all these stupid obligations that instead were suffocating me.</p>
<p>You have this tendency to break every single rule, that in the end I found myself breaking the greatest of all... <em>I fell in love.</em></p>
<p>When I finally got home, it was already late at night, but you were still sitting outside under that battered porch waiting for me.</p>
<p>You were asleep, you were all curled up on yourself and you had your head resting in your arms, and even now I think I have never seen a scene more adorable and sweeter than that.</p>
<p>I approached to give you a caress and you immediately opened your eyes, and then began to insult me and tell me how idiot I was for having made you worry so much.</p>
<p>But I couldn't help myself anymore.</p>
<p>I took your face in my hands and after yet another "asshole!" yelling at me, I finally kissed you.</p>
<p>You did not reject me, rather you put your arms around my body and hugged me, continuing to kiss me and giggling from time to time when we had to separate to catch our breath.</p>
<p>Oh Frankie, if only I could then I would have gone on kissing you forever, holding you close to me for the eternity not caring about every single rule and prohibition.</p>
<p>It was a wonderful kiss, I loved every single thing about that moment and I especially loved your smile at the end and that <em>“thank you Gee”</em> softly pronounced on my lips.</p>
<p>The next morning it would be fun to see Jet and Kobra's faces as I kissed you again, because now that I found out how good it was to kiss your soft lips, I could never stop doing it.</p>
<p>Do you remember when we then crouched on the ground, you between my legs and me leaning against the wall, and we saw that huge shooting star?</p>
<p>I cannot forget it, because now every single time I look up at the starry sky and see a shooting star, I can only think of you and your kisses which, since that day, have only increased every day more and more.</p>
<p>Did Kobra and Jet accepted our relationship? No, absolutely no, but over time they got used to it and they also gave us those two hours every afternoon to be able to be together and have our privacy.</p>
<p>All that matters to me is to be with you, with my little star that has brought light back to my and in general our life.</p>
<p>You cannot forget how since your arrival something has changed in our little refuge, how the fear of going out has diminished until it almost disappears, how the terror of listening to music has been eliminated from your MP3 always at maximum volume and how the fear of hugging each other, of saying <em>“I love you”</em> and laughing has disappeared, gone forever.</p>
<p>How we stopped being three silly anonymous guys scared of everything and everyone and how instead we became four wanted outlaws ready to do anything to get their lives back once and for all.</p>
<p>
  <em>How we became the Killjoys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And finally, will you remember this moment my love?</p>
<p>Will you remember me, us, my kisses and my promises to give you a better life?</p>
<p>I will remember it, I promise you that I will remember us and all that we had gone through, I will remember it when this nightmare we live in will be over and when, once everything will be back to normality, we could live together and go out hand in hand without the loaded gun ready in the other.</p>
<p>I'll remember it Frankie, as long as you do the same, as I'll remember today, this moment, if you will never forget it too.</p>
<p>Now that we are lying naked on the floor on this ridiculous mattress, and your head is resting on my chest while you are between my arms wrapped around you as a protection, I feel the luckiest person in the whole world, even if luck is the rarest thing in these days.</p>
<p>"Gee, can I tell you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure honey."</p>
<p>"I think I love you..."</p>
<p>"I think I love you too."</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you remember this moment, my little Frank?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Singing to the sky just felt right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear all,</p><p>In this chapter is Frank who tells the story, as you will easily figure out.<br/>I have an idea for a third chapter for sure and then I see if continue or not the story.<br/>I was supposed to continue it with my gf on the Italian fanfic website, but she said she didn’t want to write fanfic anymore and I was like WHAT!?! if it were up to me, I'd keep writing fanfics forever, but I accept the fact that she’s more mature than me (even if I’m the older one ahahaha…).<br/>Anyway! Hope you will like also this chapter,<br/>All my love, Isa :*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you remember your "birthday"?</p><p>That morning you woke up so angry and in the beginning I couldn't understand why. For a few days you have been complaining about your dyed hair that, as the days passed by, were losing their bright red color that you loved so much, making your true hair color come out.</p><p><em>"It's so little Party Poison!"</em> You kept saying every time I told you I loved your natural brown hair, trying to stay as serious as possible although the idea of you complaining about a hair color like a teenage girl and moreover talking about you like you were a different person, was really a comic thing.</p><p>I remember that in the end, even if the risk of being discovered and hit by some silly draculoid was relatively high, I managed to sneak off in the middle of the night to go to the old and abandoned supermarket about two hours from our refuge, in order to look for some leftover hair dye out of date at most for about five years, and I also sure remember that in the end I succeeded in my intent.</p><p>Back at the camp, I found all of you still asleep, or I thought so, since you were awake, alert and also very pissed off.</p><p>Found out that I had gone to the supermarket you almost killed me, as all of us knew too well about the tragic outcome of our last visit to that place, which was the loss of all the provisions found and being chased almost to our shelter.</p><p>"Happy birthday honey!" I said after letting you rant enough, handing you the hair dye and smiling at you nervously.</p><p>"But today is not my birthday Frank..." You replied confused but anyway taking your so much loved dye and letting me convince you to accept that day without a date and time as your birthday.</p><p>Living without calendars can be so bad at times, but your happy and sweet smile made me believe that maybe in that moment living in a world without dates was the best thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Do you remember when Kobra said we had to break up?</p><p>We had just finished taking a shower, as by then we were used to take it together to "save water". I had just returned to the refuge to be able to get dressed, but when I turned around I didn’t saw you behind me.</p><p>"Gerard, you and Frank better break up."</p><p>I remember feeling an unstoppable desire to go out and slap your brother, but the temptation to hear the rest of his speech and the reasons of his choice stopped me.</p><p>He said that we were too obvious, that we caught everyone attention, that I no longer even respected the basic rules of survival, which were to return home before sunset, turn off lights and music and keep quiet at night, so that he feared that someone before or later would have found us.</p><p>I know very well that the desert at night is full of draculoids hunting us and I know that sometimes they, or rather we, returned home later than sunset, but I did not understand why we had to break up.</p><p>"Frank is distracting you too much and you have to immediately change your attitude."</p><p>I remember feeling defeated and not even accepted by my friends and I remember starting to cry when I heard you whisper a <em>"you are right"</em> under your breath.</p><p>I remember spending a week on my own and without saying a single word, eating practically nothing and trying not to cry with every <em>“baby what’s happening?”</em> you gently asked me at night, but I also sure remember the pathetic scene of you two finally understanding the cause of my black mood and coming to apologize. I remember the two of you with your head down offering me the last snack that we all have been competing for as a sign of peace and a way to say that you were sorry.</p><p>I remember having said you to go fuck yourself with anyway a smile of my lips and eyes full of tears, accepting the compromise of being more careful, and I also remember disappearing between your arms, realizing that in that gray world in which we live, they could have taken away from me anything, even music and nights spent to see stars, but not you, not my love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember when we created our costumes?</p><p>Until that day we had always done our forays with every kind of clothes, even in our underwear if necessary, but after a night spent talking, laughing and not letting Jet and Kobra sleep, we thought it could be a <em>"cool thing"</em>, like you said, to have costumes.</p><p>I remember that once we exposed our idea to the rest of the group, they laughed at us with a categorical <em>"no"</em> as an answer, but I also remember that we did not let ourselves be discouraged and that we immediately got to work.</p><p>I will never stop telling you how good you are at painting and creating things, how beautiful you were as, with papers and crayons stolen last week, you started designing costumes for everyone based on all the old stuff we had around the house.</p><p>I remember how we spent all day sewing, gluing, building, painting and how in the end both Jet and Kobra complimented us by accepting their new costumes.</p><p>I remember the first time you wore your mask I painted, prettier than that silly mask you used to wear up to that moment, and I also remember your red cheeks after my observation on how that mask made your nose appear even smaller and cuter than it normally was.</p><p>You managed to get me hold a brush in my hand and you helped me create something beautiful when the last time I tried to do something artistic I was five or so.</p><p>You, my sweet love, make me a better person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember when we smoked Tony?</p><p>We were having a silly nocturnal chat about our life before everything fell into this nightmare and, one thing leads to another, we quickly started to laugh and talk about everything we were able to remember.</p><p>I love when we talk about ourselves, about Frank and Gerard, it makes me feel a little closer to you and to life, in makes me feel a little more distant from the reality where we are trapped in and a little closer to being a simple guy, with a simple boyfriend, who is living his simple love story without any drama in it.</p><p>I remember that, after a long talk about our high school memories, it turned out that both of us were used to smoke cigarettes, and sometimes even things different than cigarettes, and I remember that after one of my <em>"what would I give to feel again the sensation of a cigarette between my lips…”</em> you got up and walked back with Tony under your arm.</p><p>Tony is the ugliest little plant that exists in the whole world and that one day Jet proudly brought home with him, believing it was mint but not understanding that it cannot exist in the desert. Once it has been established that it was not a mint plant, an important debate about Tony's future started and in the end you and I offered to take care of it with the least possible waste of water and with a lot of love.</p><p>"I won’t smoke Tony!" but my words would not have convinced anyone.</p><p>I remember that after smoking three puffs of Tony's leaves, we both ended up with a terrible headache and I remember that once Jet and Kobra got back from their usual round, they almost killed us.</p><p>But I also remember that in the end they took care of us, giving us half a headache pill and the obligation to never smoke stupid stuff again.</p><p>I remember that we both agreed with our heads down but I also sure remember your laugh once you realized what we had done, your laugh that made us all laugh too.</p><p>Your laughter my love, is the most beautiful sound ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember when Kobra got hurt?</p><p>It was a quiet day, there was little movement around our refuge, so you and Kobra had decided to go out and look for some supplies without any fear.</p><p>Since my arrival, the tours were always organized with Jet-Kobra and me and you as couples, but that day you had decided to accompany your brother on that expedition.</p><p>I remember staying home with Jet, or rather Ray, playing cards and making jokes, and I also remember that all of a sudden the door swung open and the two of you walked in, with Kobra covered in blood.</p><p>I remember, my sweet love, how tears were running down your face and how you held the body of your beloved little brother close to you. In the end me and Jet were able to understand what happened, and we discovered that you had had a bad gunfight that ended with a leg wound and a lot of fear.</p><p>Although the wound was not as serious as it might seem, you did not want to calm down, continuing to call yourself a monster and begging us to take care of him instantly.</p><p>I remember disinfecting his wound while Jet was intent on looking for bandages and I also remember, once I realized that everything was fine and that the wound was very superficial, running to you and finding out that you were still shivering and crying.</p><p>Do you remember what you told me? How did you swear to your parents that you would forever take care of your brother, even at the cost of your life, and how seeing him like this made you feel useless and stupid?</p><p>"I let them hurt you in the past and now I let them hurt also Mikey..." you said through tears, but no remedy is better than a hug in these cases.</p><p>I held you tight in my arms for minutes, gently stroking your back and waiting for your breath to calm down, and then took you to Mikey who, once the situation was better, did not hesitate to play down by making fun of you and your tears.</p><p>You are and will always be such a sensitive person, even now I sometimes find myself having nightmares about myself wandering in the desert that, if it weren't for you and your big heart, I would still be visiting...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>Do you remember when they took you ...?</p><p>Jet and Kobra had, as always, left me and you home alone and they had advised us to be careful as the number of draculoids had grown exponentially in recent times, even during the day.</p><p>However, I remember as you will remember well too, that our "being careful" very often consists in making love, or sleeping embraced, or both, which is counterproductive with keeping our eyes open and therefore being careful.</p><p>I remember with so much terror that moment when, while we were still in our underwear busy in kissing a little, a bunch of draculoids entered our refuge and took you out with force.</p><p>Before finding the weapons and understanding what had just happened it took me a couple of seconds, but by the time I was finally ready and with my finger on the trigger, it was too late...</p><p>Surrounded by about twenty draculoids, I was forced to put my hands up and, with eyes full of tears, watch them imprisoning you and tying your hands.</p><p>I also remember with so much sadness and surprise that I saw one of the draculoids throw at me a cuff, part of my costume that during our last night walk I had lost and for which you told me not to worry about, but that at that moment was making me feel like a monster.</p><p>"Thank you" a drac told me, while hitting me on the back of my head that made me fell on the ground unconscious.</p><p>I remember, to my enormous surprise, that once I opened my eyes I was not a prisoner, but instead I was on the sofa with Jet and Kobra who, worried beyond all limits, were taking care of me.</p><p>I remember begging them to kill me, to kick me out of our refuge, because if they caught you it was just my fault, and I remember how Mikey started crying, partly because his brother was captured, partly because his friend had not protected the shack, now destroyed, and also because they had discovered us because of me and my disrespect of the rules.</p><p>They didn't kick me out just because Jet objected saying that we all make mistakes, that we were a family, and that you never wanted to see me wandering in the desert alone, but I remember never feeling so guilty as at that moment.</p><p>They had captured you, they had captured the much feared and wanted Party Poison only because his useless boyfriend had allowed it, and never before that moment I had felt the need to kill someone and to bring you back home at all costs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember when I saved you?</p><p>Not a single day went by without thinking about you and even if I really wanted to wander around the desert looking for you, I didn't want to break the rules again, as Jet and Kobra were thinking about the perfect plan to save you by reducing as much as possible the risks of being killed.</p><p>They were right, I know they were my love, but I really didn't want to spend another night without you beside my side...</p><p>I remember that our days went on like this, that is devising a plan of attack to save you, a plan to find a new place to build a safe shelter and one to get supplies since by then we got only two sandwiches and a liter of water.</p><p>These were horrible days, empty and dark days in which I was afraid, afraid of losing you forever and afraid of losing myself in turn.</p><p>You know very well that Frank will never, ever listen to others and you can therefore just as well assume that the plan to save you was not just one, but two: one thought by Jet and Kobra, and the other by me.</p><p>I remember that one night I sneak off of the destroyed shelter, I got into our van and I started looking everywhere.</p><p>The chances of finding you were practically inexistent, nil I dare to say, but spending another day without you would certainly not help.</p><p>But luck occasionally turns even for people like me, as seeing you wandering alone in the sand dunes holding your arms tightly around your body was perhaps the most beautiful moment of my entire life.</p><p>Do you remember how I immediately come out of the van and how I ran to meet you, doing anything but silence, and how then we both fell into the sand crying and kissing like two kids?</p><p>By then it was useless to be silent, it was useless not to make noise, since they all knew where our refuge was, how we spent our days and how much you and I were in love.</p><p>I remember that after we finished kissing, you began to tell me what had happened, how the day dracs come to our refuge you had time to grab a knife, wisely hidden in your underwear, and how you then used it to cut the ropes around your wrists and how you then killed everyone.</p><p>You told me you stole some old clothes found in the back of their van and also how you started and never stopped running for a whole week.</p><p>"I missed you so much Frankie..." you said holding me tight to you and no one will ever understand how happy I felt in that moment, while we were sitting in the middle of nowhere, just you and me, no longer afraid of being caught and no longer afraid of love each other.</p><p>Do you remember what you did after my love? You stood up and, taking me by the hand, you pulled me up, starting to dance and sing out loud so that even for the moon itself would have been impossible not to hear us.</p><p>We were happy, we were together, and we were two idiots with no home and food, but we were free and that was all that mattered.</p><p>"Can I tell you something Frankie?"</p><p>"Anything you want my love."</p><p>"Thanks for saving me."</p><p>And I will never understand if you were referring to that pathetic rescue that just happened or to having saved you in general from your boring life, but I remember having responded you with a kiss and then singing along with you in turn.</p><p>Will you, my sweet Gee, remember the feeling of invincibility felt that night? I will never be able to forget it, but only if you will do the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Remember how we laughed 'til we cried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear all,</p><p>sorry for my absence (even if I don’t think someone missed me tbh) but I’m having again some psychological/mental issues without my parents knowing that, which is kind of ridiculous if you consider the fact that I’m studying psychology and one day I would like to help people feeling better.<br/>Just hope the psychologist I contacted will answer me soon, don’t want to continue with my old adolescent and destructive coping mechanism.<br/>Anyway! Here it is the new chapter, I don’t have new ideas for another one tbh, since I don’t want to write lot of things contained in the comic book, so I think I need a little bit of time to think about that, but not sure I will continue this story if I have to be honest, so this could be the last chapter.<br/>Hope you will like it, as you will see here is Party Poison/Gerard talking again.</p><p>All my love, Isa :*</p><p>(p.s. you can decide which is Frank’s favorite song and listen to it at full volume too if you want! I’m still not sure about which one is… but I’m sure listening a lot to Set It Off in these days).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you remember when we were literally starving?</p><p>Ten days from the destruction of our place had passed and we had only eaten half a sandwich, drank a glass of water so that our moods were the worst ever.</p><p>I remember how even Jet was always angry and tired and I sure also remember how none of us had the strength to go out and look for food.</p><p>Indeed, after they have found out where our old refuge was the desert was full of draculoids, and I remember how we kept on running and changing the place to rest and spend the night for all the time. I remember how every night we all lied down on the sand and tried not to freeze because of the low temperature, and I remember how we spent all nights hugged while kissing, trying to forget about the cold.</p><p>I have to admit my love, that in those days I feared for our lives, I feared that we could have died for real, and I remember how useless I was feeling as the days passed by.</p><p>I remember that we didn’t even have the strength and desire to make love, both because we didn’t have a proper place but also because we were too weak just for breathing.</p><p>You were used to say that we had to react, that we had to do something and look for provisions, that even if dracs were everywhere and always ready to catch us, we had to demonstrate what we were able to do.</p><p>
  <em>But we couldn’t listen to you…</em>
</p><p>You know I love you Frankie, but you also know that you were the reason why we were so miserable and without food, since our refuge was destroyed because of you.</p><p>I remember that you were feeling so guilty, that you continued to say it was your fault and that you were killing us, and even my hugs and all my attempts to make you smile, were useless.</p><p>Do you remember how one night I finally decided to take the risk and try to look for some food?</p><p>We were sleeping next to each other, as always, and you immediately found out that I was going somewhere, so that I shushed you with a kiss, said that you were dreaming and that what you were seeing wasn’t true, and so you went back to sleep.</p><p>It was a terrible situation, we were all so damn weak and I couldn’t stand another day looking at you all in this condition.</p><p>I remember that in the end I made it, I managed to sneak out of our sad and miserable camp, and I remember going to the old supermarket we were used to visit before to see if there were some food left.</p><p>Do you remember how mad and worried you were when I got back?</p><p>It was dawn and you all were so worried for me, but you all quickly became mad when you saw me come back full of food and water, with my shoulder wounded and exhausted.</p><p>I don’t remember what happened after, since I collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious in the sand, but I sure remember when I woke up. You were lying next to me, gently stroking my cheek, while crying and repeating a series of <em>“idiot”</em> that I immediately interrupted by kissing you, saying that I was okay, we all were okay, and that was the important thing.</p><p>I can’t properly remember how bad I was feeling that day, how bad my wound was, because every moment spent with you is a moment of happiness and joy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>Do you remember when we found a new refuge?</p><p>Some days after my crazy but successful tour to the supermarket, we finally found a new place.</p><p>It wasn’t the best place at all, it was just an old and ruined tool shed, but it was more than enough for sleeping and making love…</p><p>You surely remember how good it was, how happy we felt while we finally had our occasion to make love again despite my still wounded shoulder, I really hope you remember that moment my love, as I will never forget it.</p><p>I remember how we then laughed like two kids, kissing and repeating to each other how happy we were, even if that refuge was small, sad and cold, and our life was anything but happy.</p><p>Do you remember how Jet and Kobra told us that we had to decide some rules to follow?</p><p>I sure remember their embarrassed expressions as they told us that we all had to set timetables and to make our reconnaissance tours all four together except in “rare cases” that they still had to determinate.</p><p>I remember how you complained, because before we were used to have our two hours of privacy, but I also remember how in the end you had to give up and accept that we had to wait a little longer to have our privacy and to be together, but I also remember how that night we all forgot about all the problems and about the fact that we were all alone in the desert, without a plan and without anything except from food, water and ourselves.</p><p>Do you remember how we managed to light a fire with your old lighter that for some reason you still had in your pocket?</p><p>I remember how invincible we felt that night, how hopeful for our future we were and how I felt glad to be together with you.</p><p>I know I would be out of my mind if it wasn’t for you all, if it wasn’t for my friend, my brother and you, my sweet love, that for some reason this sad world decided to give me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>Do you remember when we found my flyer?</p><p>It was one of these “rare cases” when we could go out alone and we were returning from our usual tour and then you suddenly burst out laughing. I remember turning back and seeing you laughing at something you had in your hands.</p><p>You sure remember what that thing was, a flyer with my face printed on it and a “EXTERMINATE” written, with and exaggerated amount of money as reward.</p><p>You said that it was ridiculous, that this image of me was very stupid, since they had decided to put the “EXTERMINATE” part on my face, in order to cover my eyes.</p><p><em>“They aren’t able to picture your beautiful eyes baby”</em> you told me still laughing, but not understanding that this was something very big. They were scared of us, they asked to catch us, like the outlaws in the old cowboys’ movies, and I cannot say how proud I was feeling.</p><p>You then added how anyway my nose was cute and perfect, how they put all their effort to realize my stupid nose, and I remember how I blushed and shyly smiled at you.</p><p>I wasn’t and still am not used to receive all these silly compliments and cute words and, even if I love when you do that, I’m still not used to.</p><p>You seem to be and to act like we all were used to before the world became like that, and I envy this capacity of yours. I know you taught me a lot of things, I know you taught me how to love and how to be loved, but I’m still so unsure about this part of my life.</p><p>
  <em>“However, no amount of money could equal your value, since you are the most important thing in the whole fucking world.”</em>
</p><p>And I cannot forget how special and loved I felt.</p><p>You, my love, make me forget about all the wrong things happened and still happening in this world and make me feel special, important.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Do you remember when I gave you a new guitar?</p><p>From the first day I met you, I remember you complaining about your guitar that you would never see again.</p><p>I know that guitars and music are a very important part of your life, but I also sure know that in these days there’s nothing even close to music left, especially musical instruments.</p><p>I remember that one afternoon I heard you talking to Jet and you two discovered how in your past life you both were used to play guitar. I remember how I found myself smiling while listening to you talking and telling stories about your past and about your guitars, but I also remember how in the end of your chat you went out of the refuge and cried softly, believing no one was around to hear, but you were wrong.</p><p>I hugged you and you said how much you missed your boring and simple life, how you were so damn tired of our miserable life, and how you missed your guitar more than anything.</p><p>I so remember how I decided to do something very stupid and crazy, remembering that day when you decided it was my birthday, and so deciding to give you a birthday day too.</p><p>In your previous life you were a musician, and I was an artist, or sort of. I remember how I was used to draw and create little homemade gifts for Mikey, but I sure remember how many pencils and tools I had in order to realize them.</p><p>Do you remember how happy you felt when I showed you your new “guitar”?<br/>
I know it wasn’t the best guitar ever, it even wasn’t a real guitar, but I sure know how I spent the previous nights up, trying to create something at least similar to a guitar.</p><p>I remember how I tried to create the whole thing starting from an old and broken barrel that we found near the refuge and that we used as a food container.</p><p>I also remember how I tried to realize the strings thanks to an old bicycle’s wheel and even if the sound was anything but the one of a guitar, you were so happy and smiley that my heart immediately warmed up.</p><p>Do you remember how happy you and Jet were after seeing the guitar?</p><p>You two immediately decided to play something for me and Mikey and I remember how we all felt a little bit happier and fearless than usual.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the best gift I could ask for…”</em>
</p><p>You whispered in my ear, then starting to play an old and cheesy love song that made Jet and Kobra roll their eyes in response, but that made my stomach flips and my heart beats faster.</p><p>You are and will always be the best thing ever happened to me, my sweet Frankie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>Do you remember when they found us?<br/>
We spent around two months in this little and dirty tool shed, so that we were kind of sure dracs would never find us, but we were so wrong…</p><p>I remember how scared I felt when I heard someone approaching our refuge and then I saw around twenty dracs assaulting us.</p><p>I tried to react, tried to protect you all, but they found us in the most vulnerable moment ever, the night.</p><p>We all immediately understood that our new refuge was destroyed and that we should have looked for another one, but we also understood that we were in big troubles…</p><p>I remember me and Mikey trying to protect you and Jet, but I sadly remember how six dracs managed to enter from the roof and assaulted you.</p><p>My sweet Frank, I can’t describe how terrified I have felt when they dragged you out of our refuge and started to beat you, not caring at all about the fact that you were unarmed and still sleepy.</p><p>Believe me my love, I tried to protect you, I tried to kill them all, but even if we managed to kill the most of them, they anyway managed to kidnap you.</p><p>“Run!”<br/>
You told us after seeing that other dracs were coming, and so Jet and Kobra started to run, but not me…</p><p>I remember how I tried to save you, to kill the other dracs, but I also remember how I was so desperate and terrified that I managed to kill just two of them.</p><p>“Gerard, go!” You told me with your eyes full of tears, while both Jet and Kobra tried to pull me and convince me to go away.</p><p>I can’t describe how useless and stupid I felt while walking away and looking at them taking you with them, my heart was broken and I couldn’t stop crying.</p><p>“He will run away, like you did Gee, you’ll see!” Jet told me, but I was more than sure that you couldn’t do that…</p><p>Don’t get me wrong love, but you are not able to react in situation like that, because when you feel in danger you panic and simply wait for things to stop. I know you were and still are terrified about the first time dracs kidnapped you, when they tried to wash away your tattoos, and so I know that when you see dracs, you petrify.</p><p>“I will always protect you Frankie.”<br/>
“Promise…?”<br/>
“I promise my love.”</p><p>I remember that night when you told me about your fear, and I remember how I told you that you didn’t have to feel ashamed about that, that being afraid of something is more than normal and that I would have protected you like I was protecting Jet and Kobra.</p><p>That day my love, I felt like dying, I felt like a loser, but I also felt so much anger and desire of killing them and save you, save my love and bringing you back home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember when we saved you?<br/>
I told Jet and Kobra about your biggest fear, which was and still is the dracs, and they immediately understood that we had to save you, or they would have killed you.</p><p>I remember how we were so tired and done with dracs and their stupid assaults and I also remember how we had avoid being kidnapped too by miracle. Indeed, I still can’t understand how we managed to escape dracs, but even if we were free, you were in danger and we had lost another time our food, water and happiness.</p><p>I remember how I found your guitar on the ground, destroyed and with all the strings broken, and I remember how I started to cry like a baby.</p><p>Mikey tried to act like a brother does, he hugged me and tried to convince me that you were fine, because you were stronger than we thought, and you were the one that saved us all, giving us a reason to live and a new name for our group.</p><p>I tried to believe him my love, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t help but think about you all alone and afraid, without me protecting you and without your usual smile on you pretty face.</p><p>We immediately tried to think about a plan to save you, even before thinking about how to find new provisions, but I remember how every plan seemed stupid and not good at all.</p><p>I then thought about the worst plan ever, the loudest and most inappropriate one, but in the end both Jet and Kobra told me that they were in, that the plan was more than perfect.</p><p>You sure remember when we come and saved you, I’m sure you cannot forget it. You cannot forget about us with the radio in front of the place where dracs were keeping you as a prisoner.</p><p>I remember how we turned on the radio and made all of that noise, how your favorite song started to play and to spread into the whole desert.</p><p>Do you remember my sweet Frank, when you finally saw us?<br/>
Dracs immediately started to come out of the place and to run towards us, shooting us with their ray guns and so making exactly what we were expecting them to do.</p><p>Do you remember when Jet throw at them the two bombs you found some weeks ago?</p><p>We were coming back home from our usual tour and you found a dracs’ camp with no one in it, so you stole these two bombs saying <em>“we could use them in the future, who knows?”</em> and you were so damn right!</p><p>Do you remember how, taking advantage of the bombs’ assault, I come and saved you? You hugged me so tight Frankie, and you continued to thank me, crying in the meanwhile, but I cannot forget my baby, what I saw when I finally looked at your face… You were bleeding, your mouth had two tremendous cuts to the sides, representing a sort of creepy smile.</p><p>I tried to ask you what happened, why they did that to you, but you told me we had to hurry up and leave that place as soon as possible.</p><p>I helped you to get up and I made you get on my back, and then we all ran away as fast as we could.</p><p>Do you remember, my love, when you finally told us what happened?</p><p>You said that dracs hated your face, saying that you looked like you were making fun of them, and so they decided to give you a new smile…</p><p>We sure aren’t doctors Frankie, but I cannot forget how we all immediately tried to make you feel better, medicating your wounds and giving you some water and love.</p><p>I remember how that night we decided that it would have been useless looking for a new place to rest, so we decided to sleep in the van, even if it was uncomfortable and too small.</p><p>I remember hugging you all night long, not falling asleep though, because too scared and worried about your cuts. I remember singing a sweet melody for you, and I also remember how that melody made you all fell asleep.</p><p>I cannot say how bad I was feeling, how guilty I was feeling, since that horrible cuts made me feel like the biggest failure ever.</p><p><em>“Gee don’t cry… I’m okay now.”<br/>
</em>You said, making me understand that you weren’t asleep as I thought. I then kissed your forehead and I hugged you even more, anyway not stopping to cry.</p><p><em>“Your rescue was so damn iconic baby! Mine was trash in comparison.”<br/>
</em>You told me, making me laugh a little and making me understand that you were here, with me, and you were okay.</p><p>That day, my sweet Frank, I completely understood what does it mean to deeply love someone, to care about someone and to risk my own life in order to protect yours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember when we met Dr. Death Defying?</p><p>We were another time without a place and without anything but two snacks to eat, and I remember how we didn't even have a bit of disinfectant left for your cuts.</p><p>Your face still needed to be cleaned and you also needed something to make the pain goes away, but we didn’t have anything…</p><p>I remember saying that I could have tried to look for something, but you all immediately stopped me, since the number of dracs had increased again.</p><p>I remember fearing for your life, since we all knew that without disinfectant the wounds would get worse, but we didn’t have any plan, not that time.</p><p>Do you remember when we saw that huge van coming towards us?</p><p>Me, Kobra and Jet immediately took our guns and pointed them at whoever was in that van, scared as hell but ready to protect you at all costs.</p><p>I remember how confused I felt when someone with a helmet get off the van and started to walk towards us, with a bag under their arm.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare to take another step!”</em>
</p><p>Jet told them after seeing that they were coming to you, but they simply took off their helmet and showed us their face. They were a human, a guy like us, and they had a smiley and friendly face.</p><p><em>“I just need to take care of these bad cuts, otherwise he would die.”<br/>
</em>The guy said, making my heart stop as these words were something that we all knew, but were too scared to admit.</p><p>You sure remember when we decided to listen to that guy, Show Pony was their name, and decide to follow them to the van, where we found another man, older than them and us all.</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome everyone!”</em>
</p><p>The man told us with the biggest smile ever, like he knew us for a long time.</p><p>The man told us that he was observing us, that he was trying to catch us too, but not for killing us, but for helping.</p><p>Do you remember how they gave us a place to rest and take a shower?</p><p>I was so damn confused about the whole situation but looking at you and at that shy smile on your lips made me believe that it was worth it, that I should have tried to trust these people.</p><p>It was our first time meeting someone in the desert, someone that was offering us some help, food, a place to rest and to be finally safer.</p><p>I remember that in the end we all accepted to trust them, that we had nothing to lose, and so we said that we were in, that the Killjoys were okay with that new situation.</p><p>The man’s name was Dr. Death Defying and he had a big plan to save the whole world, maybe a little bit too imaginative, but he was so full of hope as he told us his idea.</p><p>I remember how we all fell asleep immediately that night in our new and clean beds, and how we finally managed to give each other a small kiss. Your mouth still hurted so much my love, but your happy and lovingly smile after we kissed, made me feel like the luckiest boy in the whole world.</p><p>After that day, we became friends with both Dr. D. and Show Pony, we all started to feel hopeful about our future, me and you especially, as we were used to spend so many nights talking about our normal, simple and boring future as a common couple.</p><p>We all started to laugh a lot, to dance, to sing and to feel alive.</p><p>Your wounds quickly became scars and, even if you were so sad and unsure about them, I remember how I immediately took the habit to kiss them as often as possible.</p><p>Do you remember when they showed us that old abandoned town?</p><p>We couldn't reach it because our van was too small and old to bear such a long journey, but I remember how amazed we all felt when we saw that old town too similar to our old homes…</p><p>We all felt so nostalgic, but I remember how the nostalgia has been quickly substituted with laughter after our first real meal.</p><p>Do you remember how we laughed when we gave Mikey some dogs’ food as a joke instead of the beans we were eating?</p><p>I cannot forget about the disgusted face he made when he tasted that disgusting food, making me, you and Jet laugh like crazy.</p><p>Do you remember how we then went to the old cloth shop at the end of the main street to find new clothes?<br/>
I’m sure you cannot forget about that my love, both because I took that simple black shirt with <em>“Keep Smiling”</em> written on it that you love so much, but above all because we made love in the dressing room, like two teenagers.</p><p>We didn’t have privacy anymore, so we had to look for these moments in order to be together and make love.</p><p>“Gee you know what?”</p><p>“What baby?”</p><p>“I think I will love you forever…”</p><p>Do you remember that moment, my sweet Frank?</p><p>I promise you I will always remember it, but you have to promise me you will do that too.</p><p>“I think that too Frank, I will love you forever, I promise.”</p><p>
  <em>Will you remember that moment, Frank?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>